As an example of a conventional drive assist device, a device which provides guidance regarding the attribution information (for example, the type or characteristic) of a traffic signal on the basis of signal data when a traffic signal is present at a route point, which is included in a predetermined guidance route, in an in-vehicle navigation is known, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-232573